Who Are You?
by Ryoko Rinaa
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang rasa sakit yang dirasakan seorang wanita muda yang diberi sebuah harapan -harapan dari seorang lelaki yang terlihat 'benar-benar' mencintainya, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Harapan itu yang dinamakan harapan palsu bukan? Warning : LEMON! ONESHOT. SEQUEL UPDATE!
1. Who Are You?

**Original story from** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OneShot, AU, OOC, LEMON, gaje, alur cepet, UMPATAN-UMPATAN KASAR/?, queen of typo.**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **But, I hope you be like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for reading~**

 **Who Are You?**

 ** _(*) Monday you sent me flowers_**

 ** _Tuesday made me feel stupid_**

 ** _Wednesday the world was ours_**

 ** _Thursday you didn't prove it_**

 ** _Friday feel back in love_**

 ** _Saturday we didn't talk_**

 ** _Sunday you said you needed space_**

 ** _Do you miss me? Am I crazy?_**

 ** _Am I losing hold of your love baby?_**

 ** _Either you want me or you don't?_**

 ** _I need to know, I need to know_**

 ** _Who are you today?_**

 ** _Will you be the sun or the pouring rain?_**

 ** _Who are you tomorrow?_**

 ** _Will you make me smile or just bring me sorrow?_**

 ** _Who are you gonna be when I'm lose and I'm scare?_**

 ** _Who are you gonna be when there's nobody there?_**

 ** _Who are you today?_**

 ** _Cause I'm still the same_**

 ** _It's so strange how the same things_**

 ** _Can make you feel so right and bring you so much pain_**

 ** _It's so strange how the same face_**

 ** _Can make you love until the hurts_**

 ** _Where do we go?_**

 ** _I need to know (*)_**

* * *

"ahhhh….. t-terus senseihhnnn~" desah seorang gadis bersurai keemasan. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya lalu memejamkan mata menikmati _benda_ yang terus menjajah lorong kewanitaannya.

"nghh… ahhhh…. Kakashi-senseihhhnnn~" ia melebarkan kedua kakinya lalu memeras salah satu _bukit_ di bagian dadanya.

Dengusan nafsu terdengar dari leleki diatasnya, ia terus memompa lorong kewanitaan milik gadis dibawahnya itu, "Ino.. k-kau sangat nikmat… dan sempit." Lelaki itu –Hatake Kakashi mulai meningkatkan tempo gerakannya.

Kakashi memperhatikan wajah gadis dibawahnya –Yamanaka Ino yang memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuannya. Ia tersenyum bangga. Ino terus memanggil namanya –meminta lebih. Hal itu membuat Kakashi menjadi sangat panas, ia kemudian melumat bibir Ino yang sedikit terbuka. Ino pun membalas lumatan demi lumatan lelaki itu.

 _Hatake Kakashi –Lelaki yang merupakan guru piano-nya. Lelaki yang umurnya jauh diatasnya. Lelaki yang selalu membuat detakan jantungnya bertempo diatas rata-rata. Ino mencintai lelaki hatake itu. Selalu mencintainya._

 _Walaupun lelaki itu hanya menggunakannya sebagai boneka nafsu, walaupun lelaki itu terkadang membuatnya menangis –walaupun seketika ia seperti orang lain –tetap, Ino tetap sama –selalu mencintainya sampai kapanpun._

Mereka masih menikmati setiap gesekan-gesekan yang tercipta. Gesekan kenikmatan dunia.

"K-Kakashi senseinhhh lebih cepattt~" Ino menatap Kakashi dengan mata sayu –penuh nafsu. Kakashi tersenyum menyeringai, ia pun menambah kecepatan sampai batas maksimal lalu menjilati leher sang gadis –turun ke bagian dada dan memberikan kissmark disana –tanda bahwa gadis itu miliknya.

Ino bergetar, ia merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar. "K-Kakashi…. Aku keluarhhhhhhhnnn~~" gadis itu menggelinjang –merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Lorong Ino pun berkedut –memeras milik Kakashi yang berada disana, Kakashi akhirnya merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ino, ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan hentakan kasar lalu memejamkan mata –merasakan kenikmatan saat sesuatu keluar dari miliknya.

Kakashi segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu memberikannya pada Ino, Ino menerimanya lalu menjilat dan mengulum sang junior Kakashi. Ia menghisap cairan putih yang terus mengalir dari benda itu –sampai habis. Kakashi tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala sang yamanaka.

 _Keesokan harinya._

"Ino! Sudah kubilang, pada piece ini kau harus mengikuti partitur! Kau ini bagaimana. Beberapa minggu lagi kau akan mengikuti kejuaraan. Jangan memikirkan hal lain! Dasar bodoh." bentak Kakashi. Ino hanya menunduk, kedua matanya mulai memanas.

 _Kakashi selalu seperti ini, selalu membuatnya sakit. Ino selalu terombang-ambing. Terkadang lelaki itu bagai matahari –terkadang bagai hujan badai. Ino ingin pergi dari lelaki itu –ingin. Tapi apa daya? Cinta mengalahkan rasa ingin-nya._

"g-gomenasai, sensei."

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas berat, "ulang!"

Ino pun mulai memainkan lagu itu –lagu yang menceritakan penderitaan cinta. Lagu yang berjudul 'love's sorrow' dari Fritz Kreisler.

 _Alunannya sangat menikam hati –sangat menyakitkan. Seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang._

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kakashi bergetar, ia pun mengangkatnya. Ino berhenti bermain, ia tak mau Kakashi terganggu dengan alunan musiknya.

"halo."

 _"_ _halo sayang~ aku merindukanmu. Mainlah keapartku, bagaimana? Tak merindukan layanan ku kah?"_ suara itu terdengar manja dan –menggoda. Kakashi tersenyum menyeringai.

"baiklah, aku kesana. Jangan menyesal."

 _"_ _tentu, aku menunggumu sayang~"_ cekikian genit pun mengakhiri panggilan itu. Ino yang mendengarnya mengepalkan tangan –menahan sakit.

"Ino, aku ada urusan. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini."

Ino terpaksa berkata-"tak ingin membawaku kekamarmu?" ia pun mendekati Kakashi dengan wajah penuh harap. Ia mengelus dada bidang Kakashi, "biar aku yang melakukannya."

Ino mulai melumat bibir sang hatake. Kakashi adalah lelaki. Tentu saja ia tergoda, dengan cepat Kakashi menggendong Ino tanpa melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Ia membawa Ino kekamarnya lalu menghempaskan gadis itu kekasur, "aku lakukan dengan cepat ya, aku harus bertemu seseorang." Ino tersenyum miris, hatinya terluka untuk kesekian kalinya. 'aku masih belum cukup memuaskanmu kah?' kalimat itu terucap di dalam hati.

 _Ino bagaikan wanita jalang yang ingin membuat Kakashi mengatakan kata-kata mesra –yang ingin membuat Kakashi memujinya –yang ingin terus bersama Kakashi –yang ingin membuat Kakashi bahagia. Yang melakukan apapun agar lelaki itu ingin bersamanya. Dan hanya bercintalah yang akan membuat Kakashi melakukan hal-hal itu. Hanya itu yang akan membuat Ino merasakan keindahan mencintanya._

Lelaki itu pun mulai meremas dan menjilati kedua bukit Ino dengan rakus. Ino mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali. Walaupun hatinya sekarang nyeri, ia masih tetap wanita normal. Ia pasti akan terbuai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lelaki. Dan akhirnya hati Ino terasa kebal –terasa kosong karena sentuhan-sentuhan sang hatake –yang membuatnya melayang.

Kakashi segera memasukkan kejantannya kelorong Ino dengan satu kali hentakan, Ino pun meringis tertahan. Kemudian lelaki itu mulai melakukan gerakan in-out dengan tempo yang cepat dan terlihat kasar. Hal itu membuat pinggul Ino merasakan sakit, Ino hanya mengigit bibirnya –menahan sakit.

"Ino…. Oh fuck, kau selalu sempit, sayang."

Ino mulai terbiasa dengan tempo Kakashi, kenikmatan pun menyerangnya. "ahhh… K-Kakashi-senseihhh~" ia memejamkan matanya –menikmati kejantannan Kakashi yang terus menjajah lorong kewanitannya.

"ahhh… nghh… shhh…. Nhhh…" Ino terus mendesah, terus merasakan kenikmatan. Kakashi masih terus melakukan kegiatannya dengan tempo yang terus meningkat. "lebih cepat sayang.. aku-ahh ahh ahh nghh K-Kakashi –lebih cepat.. terus ahh ahh.."

Kakashi menyeringai, ia akhirnya melakukan gerakan in-out dengan tempo maksimal, hal itu membuat Ino klimaks, ia menggelinjang nikmat dengan mendesahkan nama Kakashi. Tak lama Kakashi pun merasakan klimaks, lelaki itu segera mengeluarkan kejantannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Ino. "jilat dengan cepat, sayang."

Ino mengangguk lalu menjilatnya dengan cepat, ia pun mengulum dan menghisap kejantannan Kakashi. Cairan yang keluar dari benda itu pun tersapu bersih oleh sang yamanaka.

 _Sudah sekian kalinya mereka melakukan itu, melakukannya dikamar –didapur –diruang tamu –diatas piano. Bayangkan saja, Ino melakukan itu hanya ingin membuat Kakashi melihatnya. Melihat Ino yang selalu menunggunya. Melihat Ino yang selalu mencintainya._

 _Lelaki itu –seperti air laut di pinggir pantai. Kadang pasang kadang surut. Ada saatnya ia menjadi sosok yang romantis. Ada saatnya ia menjadi sosok lelaki yang memeluk Ino penuh kasih. Ada saatnya lelaki itu memberikan kejutan –sebuket mawar merah. Ada saatnya lelaki itu pergi dengan wanita lain. Ada saatnya lelaki itu membentak dan menghina Ino. Ada saatnya lelaki itu menjauh –seperti orang asing. Ada saatnya lelaki itu membuat Ino menangis. Ada saatnya lelaki itu –menyakiti hati Ino._

Kakashi meninggalkan Ino yang tak mengenakan pakaian. Lelaki itu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Setelah semua hal yang mereka lakukan tadi –setelah mereka bercinta, lelaki itu kembali menjadi sosok asing bagi Ino.

 _Rasanya sangat menyakitkan –sangat perih –sangat pilu. Ino bimbang, ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan Kakashi –tapi apa daya cintanya pada lelaki itu sangat besar. Ia tak sanggup meninggalkan Kakashi. Tak sanggup._

'Sebenarnya kau itu siapa Kakashi? Kau itu sosok yang mana? Kau menginginkanku atau tidak? Aku harus tau..' batin Ino berkata dengan tangis yang telah pecah. Ino meringkuk memeluk tubuh polosnya. Ia menangis –terus menangis –membiarkan rasa sakitnya menghilang seiring air matanya yang mengalir.

* * *

 _Lagi._

 _Lagi Kakashi merasakan kekosongan. Wanita itu –wanita jalang itu tak membuatnya bergairah. Walaupun sang junior terus diblow job oleh wanita itu –tetap Kakashi tak merasa birahi nya naik. Permainan wanita itu memang lebih hebat dari –Ino. Tapi tetap saja –ia tak merasa bernafsu._

 _Ino? Gadis itu. Gadis itu yang membuat Kakashi berubah. Selama ini ia selalu bergairah jika bercinta dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Tapi setelah Kakashi bercinta dengan Ino untuk pertama kalinya –ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Gejolak nafsunya sangat tinggi jika bercinta dengan Ino sampai-sampai Kakashi kelelahan sendiri. Setiap ia bercinta dengan wanita lain pun, ia harus membayangkan Ino baru ia merasakan gairah untuk bercinta._

 _Perasaan ini –perasaan ini disebut apa? Cinta? Oh tidak. Cinta tidak didasarkan oleh nafsu –tidak oleh nafsu. Lantas ini perasaan apa?_

 _Kakashi akhirnya membayangkan bahwa Ino yang memblow job sang juniornya. Membayangkan gadis itu tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Membayangkan wajahnya yang memerah karena kewalahan menandingi permainannya. Membayangkan bahwa gadis itu mendesahkan namanya. Membayangkan tatapan gadis itu yang sayu –penuh nafsu menatapnya. Membayangkan kedua bukit gadis itu bergoyang setiap Kakashi melakukan gerakan in-out. Membayangkan lorong gadis itu berkedut –memeras kejantannya._

Oh shit –gairah Kakashi seketika meningkat. Juniornya pun bangkit sepenuhnya.

"waw, sayang kau sangat terangsang kah?" wanita itu tersenyum puas –karena ia kira semua itu berkat perlakuannya. Padahal kenyatannya –tidak.

Kakashi hanya terdiam lalu ia segera menyerang wanita jalang itu. Menyerangnya penuh nafsu –menyerangnya dengan liar. Wanita itu terus mendesah, "ahhh…. Kakashi k-kau sangat hebat~~"

Kakashi menyeringai, ia terus melakukan _pemanasan_ –tanpa menghilangkan imajinasi kotornya tentang Ino. Persetanan dengan wanita jalang dibawah nya itu –ia hanya ingin Ino. Hanya ingin gadis itu yang memuaskannya. Kakashi pun mendengus, ia sangat bernafsu sekarang. Bayangan Ino pun menjadi sangat liar di dalam kepala sang hatake.

"Ino.. hahh.." desah Kakashi. Seketika wanita jalang itu terdiam, rahangnya mengeras lalu mendorong Kakashi –kasar. Kakashi hanya mendengus, ia tahu bahwa desahannya adalah kesalahan fatal –Mendesahkan nama wanita lain. Wanita mana pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika lelaki yang sedang bercinta dengannya mendesahkan nama wanita lain.

"brengsek kau Kakashi! Aku tak suka kau memikirkan gadis lain selain aku saat kau sedang bersama ku." Ia bangkit lalu memakai pakaiannya. Kakashi pun ikut bangkit lalu memakai pakaiannya.

"aku bercinta dengan seorang jalang, jadi tak masalah kan?"

 _Seperti halnya dengan semua pria. Kakashi akan menangkap jika ada yang melempar. Wanita jalang itu yang melempar jadi Kakashi tak masalah jika menangkapnya kan? Dan disetiap ia bercinta dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu ia selalu membayangkan Ino. Selalu._

"apa kau bilang?!" wanita itu mulai menangis, "DASAR BAJINGAN! KELUAR KAU DARI APART KU!" amarah wanita itu tak terbendung. Tangisnya pun pecah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kakashi menganggap nya jalang. Padahal selama ini ia kira lelaki itu menaruh perasaan padanya.

"tidak perlu kau suruh, aku akan pergi." Kakashi pun melenggang pergi –dengan santai. Tanpa melirik wanita itu.

 _Ya- kegiatan bercintanya dengan para wanita-wanita itu selalu berakhir seperti ini, karena Kakashi selalu mendesahkan nama wanita lain –nama yang sama –nama seorang gadis yamanaka –nama Yamanaka Ino._

Wanita itu pun terduduk lemas seraya memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menangis. Ia mengumpat Kakashi dengan kasar. Seketika ia tersadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang –salah.

* * *

"K-Kakashi-sensei? Wajahmu pucat." Ino bangkit lalu mendekat.

"Kepala ku pusing."

Ino menempelkan tangannya di kening Kakashi, "kau hangat." Ino pun menarik Kakashi menuju kamarnya, "kau harus istirahat. Sepertinya kau ingin demam."

"bagaimana dengan latihannya?" Kakashi hanya mengikutin tarikan sang yamanaka.

"bisa dilanjutkan nanti." Ino menarik Kakashi ke kasur, "beristirahatlah, aku akan–" Kakashi memeluk Ino dari belakang, "aku hanya ingin kau." Bisik lelaki itu pelan. Ino merona.

 _Lagi- lelaki itu mengatakan hal-hal yang manis. Dan membuat Ino melayang._

 _"_ ahh.. K-Kakashi-sensei, kau sedang sakit." Ino memejamkan mata –menahan nikmat saat lidah hangat lelaki itu menjelajahi telinganya.

"kau bisa menyembuhkanku dengan cara _itu_." Kakashi mengecup leher Ino dan memberikan tanda kemerahan disana.

"shhh ahh~ K-Kakashi-sensei, kau harus minum obat!" Ino mulai berontak. Gadis itu pun memutar tubuhnya lalu menatap Kakashi tegas, "istirahat. Lalu minum obat."

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi –khawatir. Ino akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengelus wajah sang hatake. "aku tak mau kau sakit."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, "baiklah. kau menang, dear." Lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"nah, baru itu nama nya Kakashi-sensei." Ino tersenyum lebar.

"hn, terserah kau." Kakashi pun melewati Ino lalu meniduri dirinya dikasur.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Ino terpaku pada sehelai kertas di dekat kasur Kakashi, "itu apa?"

"apanya yang apa?" Kakashi mengikuti pandangan Ino, gadis itu pun mendekat ke benda itu lalu mengambilnya. Ternyata sebuah foto –foto seorang gadis dengan Kakashi. Gadis itu bersurai coklat panjang, ia tengah mengecup pipi Kakashi. Kakashi terlihat merona disana.

Rahang Ino seketika mengeras, hatinya seakan tertancap duri. "ini siapa?" gadis itu pun menunjukkan fotonya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi seketika terdiam, ia seperti menerawang masa lalu. Tak lama kemudian, ia angkat bicara. "oh itu, Rin –Nohara Rin." Ino terdiam.

Kakashi menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Ino pun menaruh foto itu kembali dilantai. Tidak tau kenapa –ia merasa sesak.

"dia cinta pertamaku –"

Ino membatu, "….."

"—dia gadis yang kucintai sampai sekarang –"

Iris aquamarine-nya berkilau sendu, matanya mulai memanas. "….."

"—walaupun dia sudah menyakitiku dengan menikahi sahabatku sendiri—"

 _'_ _Ini sakit. jangan teruskan. Aku mohon.'_ Teriak Ino dalam hati. Ia menunduk, air matanya pun turun. Tenggorokannya tercekat –tak bisa bicara. Hatinya sangat perih. _'aku mohon…'_

 _Kau pernah merasakan perih nya saat luka bakarmu diberi antiseptik? Itulah yang Ino rasakan._

"—tapi tak tahu kenapa, aku masih mencintainya –"

Ino mengigit bibir, rasa sakitnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Kakinya lemas ia terduduk secara perlahan.

" –sampai sekarang." Kakashi tersenyum penuh makna, lelaki itu pun menoleh. Ino sudah terduduk dilantai, dengan tangan yang terkulai lemas serta wajah yang menunduk. "Ino? Kau kenapa?" raut wajah Kakashi berubah khawatir.

"sakit.." ia menangis pelan. "sakit.." nada suaranya terdengar sangat memilukan.

Kakashi pun bangkit, ia duduk didepan Ino. "apa yang sakit? Kakimu? Tanganmu?"

"hatiku." Ino menegakkan wajahnya –menatap Kakashi pilu. Seketika Kakashi terdiam membatu.

"kenapa.. kenapa kau bercinta denganku? Kenapa kau membisikkan kata-kata manis kepadaku? Kenapa kau seperti memberiku secercah harapan? Kenapa kau berperilaku romantis kepadaku?"

Ino masih terus menangis, sedangkan Kakashi? hanya terdiam membisu.

"Kau tahu? Berapa banyak kau membuatku menangis? Berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir dari mataku karenamu? Banyak Kakashi-sensei… sangat banyak."

Rahang Kakashi mengeras.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi terkejut, tatapannya terpaku pada Ino. Rasa dihatinya campur aduk.

"Walaupun kadang kau kencan dengan wanita lain, walaupun kau sering menyakitiku. kau tau? Aku tetap mencintaimu Kakashi-sensei. Tetap mencintaimu…" tangis Ino pecah.

Kakashi masih menatap ino dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"S-setelah mendengar semua itu. Rasanya aku hancur, sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Setelah semua yang kita lakukan, kau…. Ternyata mencintai orang lain. Kau mencintai orang lain! Padahal kau membuatku percaya kalau kau mencintaiku! Tapi apa? Kau mencintai Nohara Rin! BRENGSEK!" lepas sudah emosi yang Ino tahan. Emosi jiwa yang menyakitkan.

Tatapan Ino lurus sekarang, ia menatap Kakashi dalam. Nafasnya terengah-engah –mengendalikan emosi.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kau menganggapku apa? Kau mempunyai perasaan apa terhadapku?"

Kakashi tertohok. Ini dia. Pertanyaan ini yang ia takutkan.

"aku.. aku tidak tahu."

Ino tertawa sinis, "tidak tahu?" ia menatap Kakashi remeh. "aku ingin jawabannya sekarang."

"aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Menurutku ini –rumit."

Ino kembali tersulut, "JAWAB!"

Kakashi pun merasa kesal, "kau tahu kata rumit tidak?! Sudah kubilang, perasaanku kepadamu itu –rumit."

 _Kakashi memang tak tahu itu perasaan apa. Tapi yang ia tahu ia masih mencintai Rin, lantas perasaanya kepada Ino itu –apa?_

 _'_ _Sudah. Cukup. Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.'_ Batin ino berucap.

Ino bangkit, "dasar bajingan." Nada suaranya terdengar dingin dan tajam. Gadis itu pun pergi keluar kamar. Ia merasakan sesak yang teramat. Ia susah bernafas. Matanya panas –air matanya terus meleleh.

Kakashi ternyata menyusul. "Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, aku –menyayangimu. Tapi aku tak tahu sebagai apa aku menyayangimu. Dan –aku tak ingin kau pergi."

Ino menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

 _Sudah. Sudah. Ia tak mau masuk ke dalam lubang berduri lagi. Sudah cukup ia merasakan sakit. Sudah cukup._

"CUKUP! AKU LELAH! AKU SANGAT LELAH! INI MENYAKITKAN." Ino memejamkan matanya, lelehan air mata mengalir diwajahnya. "Mencintai seseorang yang ternyata mencintai orang lain padahal selama ini orang itu terlihat mencintaimu. Itu –sangat menyakitkan."

Kakashi kembali tertohok. Ia bingung. Ia bingung harus berucap apa lagi. Ino sudah tak tahan disini, ia pun berlari keluar rumah itu meninggalkan Kakashi yang membatu.

Cinta itu menyakitkan.

Untaian kata itulah yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala sang gadis. Ino masih terus berlari –meninggalkan rumah itu –meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai –meninggalkan cintanya.

 _'_ _kau itu siapa Kakashi? Sebenarnya kau itu sosok yang mana?'_ Ino menangis tanpa berhenti berlari.

Pertanyaan itu pun belum Ino ketahui jawabannya–

—sampai sekarang.

 **-The End-**

 **(*) Lirik lagu 'Who Are You' by Fifth Harmony**

 **Maaf banget ya ini gaje maksimal ceritanya, sumpah. Tapi gak tau kenapa rin pengen publish/lah. Terus terus, judulnya emang rin sengaja samain kaya judul lagu fifth harmony, muehehe. Dan maaf kalau Kakashi keliatan bajingan/? Rin pengennya emang gitu, jadi mohon maaf untuk para penggemar Kakashi. Terus maaf kalau Ino keliatan menderita banget, itulah yang rin rasain/lu. jadi mohon maaf juga untuk para penggemar Ino.**

 **FF ini rin persembahkan buat seseorang, seseorang yang udah buat rin ngerasain perasaan yang sama kaya Ino –perasaan yang alur dan ceritanya gaje sumpah/5. Semoga dia baca, muehehe.**

 **Oh iya! lagu fifth harmony - who are you itu enak banget! Sumpah! Pokoknya lagu-lagu fifth harmony itu enak banget, dengerin deh /jan promosi oi/.**

 **Silahkan review yaaa, review kalian berharga banget lohhh buat motivasi rin bikin FF/?. Jadi jangan lupa review!:3 Dan please, jangan silent reader:((**

 **Okedeh, see ya.**

 **Dare to Review?**


	2. Sequel

**Original story from** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OneShot, AU, OOC, LEMON, gaje, alur cepet, UMPATAN-UMPATAN KASAR/?, queen of typo.**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **But, I hope you be like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for reading~**

 **Who Are You?**

 ** _(*) Monday you sent me flowers_**

 ** _Tuesday made me feel stupid_**

 ** _Wednesday the world was ours_**

 ** _Thursday you didn't prove it_**

 ** _Friday feel back in love_**

 ** _Saturday we didn't talk_**

 ** _Sunday you said you needed space_**

 ** _Do you miss me? Am I crazy?_**

 ** _Am I losing hold of your love baby?_**

 ** _Either you want me or you don't?_**

 ** _I need to know, I need to know_**

 ** _Who are you today?_**

 ** _Will you be the sun or the pouring rain?_**

 ** _Who are you tomorrow?_**

 ** _Will you make me smile or just bring me sorrow?_**

 ** _Who are you gonna be when I'm lose and I'm scare?_**

 ** _Who are you gonna be when there's nobody there?_**

 ** _Who are you today?_**

 ** _Cause I'm still the same_**

 ** _It's so strange how the same things_**

 ** _Can make you feel so right and bring you so much pain_**

 ** _It's so strange how the same face_**

 ** _Can make you love until the hurts_**

 ** _Where do we go?_**

 ** _I need to know (*)_**

* * *

 _Lima tahun kemudian._

Ino berada di sebuah kafe yang berada ditengah kota Tokyo. Ia terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang. Inopun memandangi jendela café yang dilapisi oleh tetesan air dibagian luar nya. Kalian pasti tahu kan? Ya- air itu adalah air hujan. Saat ini memang sedang hujan lebat.

"Sensei?" panggil seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"Hai, Akashi-kun."Ino tersenyum manis seraya mengelus kepala bocah itu. Ya- dia seorang anak didiknya –Hatake Akashi.

Ino sekarang menjadi seorang guru piano, ia telah sukses dalam dunia musik klassik. Jadi, saat ini Ino telah dipandang banyak orang tentang kehebatannya dalam bermain piano.

Cantik. Indah. Baik hati. Bertalenta. Empat kata itu yang dapat menggambar sosok YamanakaIno yang sekarang. Ah –she's changed.

"Apa kau sendiri kesini?Ibumu dimana?Jika ingin memperpanjang les privat piano harus bersama orang tua, sayang."

Akashi menggeleng pelan, "aku bersama paman _kok_ , paman sedang memarkirkan mobilnya dulu."

"Paman? Ayahdan Ibu Akashi-kun kemana?" raut wajah Ino berubah.

"Mereka sedang sibuk, sensei."

Tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan mendekati mereka, Akashi segera menoleh."Paman!" panggil Akashi pada orang itu.

Ino tersenyum lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang lurus orang itu.

 _Deg._

 _Deg._

 _Deg._

Ino mendadak membatu, ia tak bisa bernafas. Dada-nya sesak, kedua manik Aquamarine terasa panas.

"Kakashi.." akhirnya, ia bergumam pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok perak itu.

* * *

Akashi memaksa Ino untuk pulang bersama setelah perpanjangan les privat dirinya bodohnya, Kakashi tak mau tak mau Ino mengikuti kemauan bocah –keras kepala itu.

Ino dikursi penumpang depan, Akashi berada di kursi penumpang belakang dan tentu Kakashi berada di kursi kemudi.

Hari ini Kakashi terlihat tampan dengan balutan kemeja berwarna biru gelap yang kancing pertamanya dilepas dan terlihat pas ditubuh atletisnya serta celana bahan licin yang berwarna hitam. Lengan kemeja nya ia tarik sampai pun terlihat berwibawa dan sangat matang. Ah- sungguh _hot_.

Ino pun terlihat sangat jelita dengan balutan skirt ketat berwarna hitam dan kemeja wanita berwarna putih yang kancing pertama nya juga tak dikancingkan. Ah- sungguh menggairahkan.

"Paman-paman, Sensei sangat cantik kan? Andai aku sudah dewasa, aku ingin menikahinya."Kekehan menutup ucapan Akashi.

Ino menoleh lalu mencubit pipi chubby milik Akashi, "Kau ini."

"Iya, Sensei-mu memang sangat cantik."Balas Kakashi itu membuat Ino membeku sesaat.

Kakashi hanya diam tanpa melirik sedikit terus mengemudi kendaraannya menuju kediaman sang keponakan.

Akashi terlihat bingung dengan keanehan yang terjadi antara Ino dan pun hanya mengedik bahu –tak peduli.

* * *

Ya- sekarang mereka hanya berdua di dalam kendaraan Kakashi. Hening menyeruap di dalam sana, membuat Ino merasa gerah dan gelisah.

"Apa kau kepanasan?"Kakashi memberanikan diri untuk - perasaan nya campur aduk setelah bertemu dengan tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis Yamanaka itu dengan cara seperti ini.

Sebenarnya –Kakashi sangat merindukan .

"Sedikit."Jawab Ino sekenanya tanpa menoleh. Menahan sesak dan air mata telah ia lakukan sedari tadi. Mungkin wajahnya terlihat pucat sekarang, gadis blonde itu hanya diam saat mendengar respon singkat Kakashi.

Ino pun tak menyadari bahwa Kakashi membawanya ke vila pribadi miliknya sendiri disebuah pegunungan. Sang Yamanaka hanya sibuk dengan perasaanya sekarang. Menahan tangis itu sangat menyulitkan, bagaimana ia tak sibuk dengan _urusan_ itu, bukan?

Akhirnya, mereka telah sampai. Kakashi memarkirkan kendaraanya di halaman depan. Ino tersadar, ia pun segera keluar tanpa melihat dimana dia sekarang. Kakashi ikut turun lalu mendekati Ino yang terlihat masih tak sadar dengan sekitarnya.

"Ino."Kakashi telah berada dihadapan Ino, sangat hembusan nafas lelaki itu terasa diwajah Sang Aquamarine.

"Kakashi…"

Seketika Ino terasadar ia telah berada dimana,"Ini..Ini dimana?!Kau membawaku kemana?!Brengsek!" dengan emosi yang tak tertahankania mengumpat.

Ino kira penderitaan nya menahan tangis telah selesai karna ia sudah sampai di kediaman miliknya. Ternyata dirinya malah dibawa pergi seenaknya oleh lelaki bersurai perak itu.

Rahang Kakashi mengeras, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah Ino. "aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."

 _Deg_. Ino membatu –terpengarah oleh sosok Hatake itu.

Ia tak mampu berbicara dan melepaskan sentuhan Kakashi. Bohong kalau dirinya telah melupakan cinta pertamanya kalau dirinya telah berpindah kelain semua kebohongan.

"Aku sudah berubah Ino, aku tak pernah menyentuh wanita lagi setelah kau lima tahun ini aku mencarimu, kau menghilang kemana?"Kakashi menatap Ino dalam, tatapannya terlihat sangat rindu dengan sosok gadis pun hanya diam, menatap Kakashi dalam manik Aquamarine nya yang berkata. Ya- maniknya mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata itu terus meleleh tanpa menghiraukan apa yang terjadi.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, saling berbicara melewati tatapan itu. Kakashi menghapus jejak air mata diwajah Ino dengan jarinya. "jangan menangis, aku mohon." Untaian kata itu terdengar sangat lembut dan pelan.

Ino hanya menangis tak merespon perkataan Kakashisama sekali. Dadanya semakin sesak, matanya semakin memanas dan bibirnya tangan Kakashi secara perlahan memeluk Ino, kedua tangan itu melingkar dipinggang Ino dengan pas.

"aku minta maaf atas semua yang telah terjadi _–dulu._ "

Ino akhirnya bereaksi saat indra pendengarannya mendengar kata terakhir yang terucap oleh sang Hatake, ia memukul-mukul dada bidang Kakashi cukup kuat. "Brengsek! Bajingan! Kurang ajar! Kau tanya aku kemana?! Kau bilang 'jangan menangis'?kau bilang kau mencariku?" tatapan Ino terlihat terluka, "aku pergi ke luar negeri, Pembohong." Ucapannya terdengar sarkatis.

Ia tersenyum miring –menatap Kakashi perih. "tak usah berpura-pura peduli kepadaku." Ino mundur seraya berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Kakashi dari pinggangnya. "lepaskan!"

"tidak."

"lepaskan, bodoh!"

"tidak!"

"lepaskan, brengsek!"

Kakashi masih erat memeluk pinggang Ino tanpa ingin melepaskannya, "aku mencintaimu, Ino."

Ino hanya tersenyum kecut, "Jangan bergurau kau."Ia tertawa datar.

Kakashi menahan emosinya, rahangnya terlihat mengeras. "aku serius."

"Bohong! Kau pembohong! Kau hanya penipu! Lelaki breng–"

Kakashi membukam Ino –dengan bibirnya, ia mengecup lama bibir mungil milik gadis Yamanaka itu –lembut. Lalu melumatnya pelan –penuh perasaan, kedua tangannya mengelus punggung Ino – menutup kedua manik berbeda warna miliknya itu.

Ino yang awalnya berontak dan sangat kasar hanya bisa menurut –mengikuti alur ciuman meremas kemeja di bagian dada Kakashi. Setetes air mata terlihat mengalir di kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Bohong jika gadis blonde itu tak merindukan sentuhan Kakashi. Bohong jika ia tak merindukan pelukan hangat dari lelaki Hatake itu. Ah –sungguh cinta ini membunuhnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya Kakashi menarik kedua bibirnya yang penuh menangkup wajah Ino lembut, kedua irisnya menatap Ino penuh sayang.

"Dengarkan aku, sangat mencintaimu dan sangat mengajarkanku tentang arti Cinta yang kau yang membuat hariku berwarna, hanya kau yang membuatku tertawa sangat lepas, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku marah dengan alasan sepele, hanya kau yang membuatku bosan dengan wanita diluar sana, hanya kau yang selalu aku ingat sekarang."

"–Ino, aku serius atas dasar nafsu atau kebutuhan fisik semata, aku mencintaimu karna memang kau tulang , kumohon percayalah padaku. I love you more than you know, dear."

Ino menangis, ia terus menangis. "aku mohon, jangan berbohong terlalu manis. Itu menyakitkan, kau tak tahu rasanya jadi diriku, Kakashi."

Kakashi berdecak frustasi, "aku harus apa supaya kau bisa percaya padaku, hah?!"

Ino semakin menangis, ia tak kuat dengan perasaanya sekarang. Ia bingung harus percaya atau tidak dengan lelaki Hatake itu.

"beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi, kumohon percayalah padaku."

Ino menatap Kakashi dalam, ia mencari kebohongan ada kebohongan dikedua mencintai Kakashi sampai sekarang, logika dan hati-nya tengah bertarung.

"ah, aku menyerah. Aku juga –sangat mencintaimu, Kakashi!" Ino akhirnya mendengarkan perkataan sang hati, ia pun memeluk Kakashi erat. Aroma Kakashi langsung saja menyeruak kedalam indra penciumannya. Ah, sungguh ia merindukannya.

Kakashi akhirnya tersenyum bahagia karna Ino masih memberikannya kesempatan. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hanya Ino wanita terakhir yang ia cintai.

"Kakashi, aku merindukanmu."Bisik Ino serak, tangisnya sudah mereda.

"aku juga, sangat merindukanmu."

Sang surai perak pun mencumbu bibir mungil Ino – ini ciuman mereka sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ciuman yang saling mengisi satu sama lain. Mereka saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Ino dan Kakashi tersenyum hangat seraya saling melepaskan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Dihari itu mereka bersatu kembali, dibawah langit penuh bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang.

 _"So, who are you?"_

 _– Yamanaka Ino_

 _"I'm your man, darl."_

 _– Hatake Kakashi_

* * *

 _"Cinta tak selamanya menyakitkan jika memang dia adalah pasangan sejatimu." - Author_

* * *

 **-THE END-**

 **OKE! SELESAI. Rin usahain bikin sequelnya buat kalian loh dan maaf bangetttt kalo hasilnya aneh dan maksa huhu**

 **Terus rin minta maaf kalau banyak kata yang kepotong/gajelas, ternyata setelah dicek lagi ada kesalahan teknis, ga tau dari . So, kalau ada kalimat/kata yang tak dapat dimengerti, ngertiin aja. Masa ngertiin doi bisa, ngertiin ff rin gabisa? hehe /pls**

 **Oh iya, Makasih banyak buat yang masih nunggu dan udah baca ceritanya, sweetheart! Daisuki yo, minna!**

 **Jaa matta.**

 **Dare to Review?**


End file.
